Harue Shuuko
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: 週子 (Shuuko; Week Child) - doesn't really mean anything, but taken from his previous name, Shune 春江(Harue; Springtime Bay) - used as it is a unique name, for both genders, showing he's a trap. ALIAS/NICKNAMES = 春 (Haru; ''Spring'') - this is what the author mostly calls them // could mean that since spring is the first season of the year, it shows its the''' first serious utau of the creator. |- | colspan="6" |TYPE: UTAULOID MODEL: --- |- | align="center" |GENDER |'Male '(trap yes mwaha) | align="center" |VOICE RANGE |'E2~F6 ' | align="center" |RELATED CHARACTERS | Hatsuko (same voicer) Reni Kurata (Partners in crime +same voicer) |- | align="center" |AGE |'''15 (physically only) | align="center" |GENRE |Any really (VCV is a powerful bank so rock is good) | align="center" |HOMEPAGE |English Site |- | align="center" |WEIGHT |'121lbs (55kg)' | align="center" |CHARACTER ITEM |??? | align="center" |CREATOR |khediie |- | align="center" |HEIGHT |'5'4" (165cm)' | align="center" |VOICE SOURCE |khediie (mia) | align="center" |PICTURE LINK LIST |DEVIANTART |- | align="center" |BIRTHDAY |'August 23' | align="center" |LIKES |Cappucino, Hot Choco,Crossdressing, food, gaming, pocky, being lazy, lolita | align="center" |MEDIA LIST |'SOUND CLOUD, YOUTUBE' |- | align="center" |RELEASE DATE |'August 23, 2014 '(limited release in 2014) | align="center" |DISLIKES |Kiliju | align="center" |SIGNATURE SONG | GLIDE ''' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbvbbl9MpDo '''j e l L y] (VCV demos) (needs new ones) |- | colspan="6" |PERSONALITY: Harue seems moody almost all the time but he's friendly and kind (sorta?). He's also a sadist but that doesn't show often. This runs through his family, but he got it from his sister, Aika (pun on her name as it means "Lamentation" ahHAHA no) |} Supplemental Information Hair color: A pale blond Eye color: Ombre of Magenta and Deep Blue Dress/Clothes: vv look down there !! vv Nationality/Race: Presumably Japanese/Polish/Of an italian/German descent Speices: Dream Demon (a.k.a Dream Walker made up speices by khediie aka moi haha) Additional Info: Harue used to have an ugly blonde girl design that totally didn't match him and was origianlly a girl but the owner redesigned the utau and then fell in love with the design and this thing was born. Voice Configuration Harue over the year (almost eee) has finally gained more than 1 bank !! the only released ones currently are a normal CV and a lite (because it was my first ever vcv) VCV bank. More are made but need otoing. Banks with links are available for download, banks without links aren't released yet. enjoy the ones that are for now !! they're first bank, a simple CV with most likely bad otoing, not recommended = v = CV first ever vcv, so some notes may need re-otoing but its much clearer than CV, and sounds much better !! link needs to be updated though~ lite VCV (quality-wise lite) Usage Clause * If you use Harue's voicebank, please credit khediie!! * Do not edit/pitch etc the voicebank. * Do not redistribute or upload as your own. * Do not claim as yours. * Recommended to link your cover or covers to @khediie on soundcloud or dA though notes !! This article is written and certified as true by the voicer. All information here was provided by the voicer in third person and needs alot of editing.. Category:Female voicers Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Polish UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Poland Category:Hermaphrodite UTAU Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Upcoming Appends Category:LGBT Category:VCV Category:UTAUloids with appends